


Lost & Found

by Yumeinati



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeinati/pseuds/Yumeinati
Summary: Shuichi Saihara left his boyfriends, leaving only a voicemail. A year later, Rantaro and Kaito open their door to find their ex-boyfriend on their apartment step, obviously in need of help. The question is, do they still love him enough to save him from the hell he's found himself in, or are they going to let him slip through their fingers once more?!!!!Warning!!!!This is a very dark story that deals with topics such as human trafficking, physical, emotional, and sexual abuse, kidnapping, and other dark aspects. Please read with caution and look at the tage prior to reading. I know this is a lot darker than my normal story, but I've been trying to let out bad emotions through writing more and this is the result of that.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito, Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Rantaro sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, his gaze moving to the glow in the dark stars that would form constellations on it during the dark of night. They were Kaito’s special touch when they had first moved in together four years ago...but back then it wasn’t just the two of them. Shuichi had left a little over a year ago. No warning sign. Nothing noting that he was leaving. He just went to work one day, and that night he didn’t come back. Of course, his first instinct was to call in a missing person’s report, but a single voicemail from the missing detective changed how he viewed his ex-boyfriend forever.

It had been a while since that day, but that voicemail would always stick with him, no matter how hard he’d try to forget it. It was short and simple. There was no emotion in Shuichi’s voice as he spoke. Thinking about it always made Rantaro ask himself one simple question. _Where did he go wrong?_ Was he not good enough for the detective? He had given Shuichi all that he could ask for (which normally wasn’t much, the boy in question didn’t like asking others to things for him). That day was a hard day for Rantaro, but it wasn’t as hard as the day Kaito came home from space. The days prior to his homecoming were spent thinking of hose he had to break it to Kaito that Shuichi had just left them.

The astronaut surprisingly took it well. He admitted that it was probably due to the fact that he was gone for so long. But, the two quickly suppressed their feelings and went about their lives. That was until this moment. This moment when there was a knock on their door sometime around nine. It was the weekend, so the two were still awake, watching some space documentary that Kaito had been excited about. Rantaro smiled up at his boyfriend. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it.” He kissed the other’s cheek and got up off the couch, he stretched a little before making his way to the door. The greenette’s jaw dropped when he opened the door.

Shuichi stood there, looking smaller than ever (he was always shorter than Kaito and Rantaro, it was always a nice moment when they got to rest their chins on top of his head and just hold him close). The first thing he noticed was the tears in his eyes. His eyes themselves looked...duller and broken. Completely unlike the golden eyes that he would wake up to each morning. His skin was paler too, his cheeks were slightly sunken in as well. He looked like he was sick and was slowly fading away. The sweater and jeans he was wearing didn’t help hide the fact that he was all skin and bones. His posture was also much different than the last time he saw him. He seemed more closed off and more fragile.

At that moment, his head and his heart were torn. Part of him wanted to ask him what had happened and where he had been (and if he was okay), but the other part of him wanted to yell at him for leaving and for coming back to them (and asking why he wasn’t good enough). What he got out was a mix of both though. “What are you doing here?” You couldn’t tell whether his voice was filled with worry or anger. It was similar to the same emotionless voice that he had used on the voicemail a long ago. Shuichi’s mouth opened a little bit before he closed it. He looked down and avoided making any sort of eye contact with the other.

“I- I’m sorry for disturbing you...I just didn’t know where else to go.” Rantaro looked at him before stepping back, allowing the smaller to come in. Shuichi looked up, surprise evident on his face. He swallowed and made his way inside. “Thank you Amami.” That hurt. Calling him Amami. It made him feel like whatever they had was nothing. Like it was just a dream that they used to be together. He nodded and closed the door before he led him to the living room. Kaito was on his phone as they entered, still completely unaware of their guest.

“Who was at the door Taro? Or was it just one of those kids from down the hall?” He looked up and Rantaro could have sworn he saw his boyfriend go through dozens of emotions just like he had. “Sh-Shuichi? What are you doing here?” The boy’s eyes widened a little when he saw Kaito. He looked like he had so much to say. Kaito sat up so he was practically sitting on the edge of his seat.

Shuichi fiddled with the sleeve of his sweater. He wouldn’t look at either of them, no, he couldn’t look at either of them. “I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have come, but I didn’t know where else to go and you were the closet ones…” Rantaro’s thoughts trailed at his words. _Where else to go? Why would he need to go anywhere? What would be his reason for leaving wherever he was?_

“Why don’t you sit down...I’ll make you some tea or coffee?” Shuichi shook his head at Rantaro’s offer as he nervously took a seat at the end of the couch. He shifted uncomfortably, keeping his gaze down. Rantaro took his seat next to Kaito and looked at his boyfriend before looking at their guest. “So do you want to tell us what’s going on? We...we haven’t seen you in over a year and now you’re all of a sudden here. It doesn’t look like you’ve been taking care of yourself either.”

It was silent for a few moments, but only a few, before he spoke again. “My boyfriend…” Their eyes widened at his words. _He already had a new partner?_ “He was mad, something had happened with his...job. Normally when he’s mad he takes me to the bedroom and he…” Kaito and Rantaro made eye contact once more. Rantaro could see the worry evident in the other’s eyes. It was clear that he had questions. He was sure that they were similar to the ones that Rantaro himself had.

“He does what Shuichi? Is he hurting you? Do you need help getting away from him, is that why you’re here?” Once again, part of Rantaro didn’t want to help him like Kaito obviously wanted to do. Part of him thought that this is what he deserved. This is what he gets for just leaving them with no explanation. The other half though wanted to help and protect him. The memories of the three of them being happy and in love came back. God how he longed to have Shuichi back with them. But from the looks of it, that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon.

“No...he doesn’t hurt me. I promise...I consent to it all.” _Consent to it all? Is he implying that his current boyfriend only uses his for sex? Is that all he sees him as? Someone for him to use?_ “But I knew it wouldn’t have been good tonight. His grip was especially tight. I could tell that he wasn’t going to be careful. So I ran…I know I’m going to regret it. He’s probably looking for me right now...maybe I should go. I don’t want him to give either of you any trouble.” He stood up and turned away from them.

“No, Shuichi please stay. It sounds like he’s abusing you. Please just stay with us. We don’t want you going back to him if he’s going to hurt you. We’ll protect you.” Shuichi smiled weakly as he looked at them.

“If you couldn’t protect me the first time...what makes you think you can protect me now?” His words left the couple confused and clueless as he quickly made his way out of the apartment. The two jumped up and followed after him. Just as they made their way outside, they saw a car parked near the entrance of the apartment complex. Shuichi seemed stunned as someone got out. He backed up a few steps as they made their way up close to him.

“Shu Shu...what are you doing here? Please just come back home. I’m sorry I got mad, it was just a stressful day today. Let’s go home and relax and I promise I’ll make it up to you” He grabbed Shuichi’s hand and that triggered Kaito’s protective urges. He grabbed at Shuichi’s arm, pulling him a little ways away from the stranger.

“Get your hands off of him. You must be his supposed boyfriend, aren’t you? Admit it that you’re hurting him and let go. I’m not letting you go anywhere with him.” The man looked up at Kaito and smiled.

“Hey, I promise I’m not hurting him at all.” He looked down at Shuichi, a loving look in his eyes. “Why don’t you get in the car, Shu Shu? I’ll be right there.” The bluenette hesitated but nodded and pulled his arm away from Kaito and got in the passenger seat. The stranger sighed and looked back at Kaito and Rantaro, the latter having moved to his partner’s side. “I’m sorry about him. There was an accident a while ago and he hasn’t been doing so well since. I’m trying to get him all the best medication and therapists, but nothing’s really been working. Just last week, he had run away. And anything he told you about me hurting him isn’t true. I love Shuichi. So damn much. He’s my whole world and I would do anything for him. So I promise I really am not hurting him. I’m Ohara by the way. Ohara Jun’ichi. I’m assuming you’re friends of his? Or at least you were? He doesn’t like to leave the house much so I wouldn’t really know much about the people he hangs out with.”

Kaito looked like he was about to speak, but Rantaro placed a hand on his arm and spoke up first. “Yeah, we are actually. We’re his friends from Hope’s Peak. Well, two of his friends at least. It’s been a while since we last saw him, so his visit, well unexpected, especially at such a late hour, was very nice. We also hope you can get him the help he needs. He’s our friend, so we really wouldn’t want anything bad happening to him. We’re probably keeping you too long, aren’t we? Well, we better let you go. It was nice meeting you Ohara-san.”  
Ohara grinned at the two of them. “It was nice meeting you as well.” He turned around and got back into his car. Rantaro and Kaito could see him brush Shuichi’s bangs away and kiss his forehead before he began driving and pulled out of the parking lot. Rantaro quickly turned around and headed inside. Kaito followed after him, slightly confused.

“What the hell was that? You just let him go? Did you really believe his words over Shuichi’s? “ They made their way back into the apartment. Rantaro sat down on the couch, pulling his laptop into his lap.

“Of course not. I could tell he was lying. Shuichi looked absolutely terrible. I’m sure if we saw his arm we could have seen a bruise that would have just started forming. Remember how he said that his grip on him was really tight tonight? That would have caused a bruise. I’m sure he probably has more on him. But for now, focus on the fact that Ohara…” He turned his laptop around so it was facing Kaito as well. “Is an upcoming millionaire.” His screen was showing an article about Ohara, a supposedly new and young millionaire. “The thing is though, is that he seems very, very suspicious. No one knows how he’s making this money. He’s got tons of secrets. But, we should be able to find those out pretty quickly. Can I have Maki’s phone number?”


	2. Chapter 2

“So. what made you suddenly interested in learning about Ohara?” It was morning now. After a restless night of worrying and not sleeping much, the two had managed to get the place cleaned up enough for when Maki came to visit. The three now sat in the living room as they talked. Maki took a sip from her tea before speaking again. “He’s not really someone that I thought would pique your interest.”

Rantaro glanced at Kaito and sighed. He looked back at Maki and nodded. “You’re right, he really isn’t. It’s more along the lines of something else.” He took a drink of his tea and looked down. “Shuichi came last night. He was an absolute mess, Maki. He looked sick and so scared. Then he was going on and on about how his boyfriend was possibly going to hurt him. Then he realized what he said and he...ran.” Maki’s eyes widened as she listened to Rantaro talk.

“Shuichi was here last night? But we haven’t seen him in over a year. Why in the world would he show up now?” Maki frowned as she looked at the two. Shuichi and Maki had been working together at the same detective agency since they graduated from Hope’s Peak. They worked under Kyoko Kirigiri and the three worked fairly well together. Then more than a year ago, Shuichi stopped showing up, and almost a week later, Kyoko received a voicemail from the young man. 

“Well, he told us that he didn’t know where else to go. He said we were the closest ones. He came to us out of fear. And we just let him slip through our fingers again…” He ran a hand through his hair. “But the reason we want to know about Ohara is that he’s apparently Shuichi’s new boyfriend. We know that you could possibly find out more about him since you work in an authoritative position. Maybe you could even let Kirigiri in on this information? I know she would help if given the right incentive. We just want to know if he’s in danger.” 

Maki bit her lip, glancing down into her tea. She looked like she was lost in thought for a few seconds before looking up at them. “Actually, I already know a lot about Ohara. Enough that we wouldn’t need to disturb Kirigir-san. The first thing that you need to know about Ohara Jun’ichi, is that he is a human trafficker. He doesn’t do much of the work though. He has men that do it for him. He’s just the one who reaps the rewards. We actually caught some of his men a few weeks ago, but we haven’t been able to bring him in due to the fact that there was barely any evidence pointing to him being the one behind it. None of his men won’t talk. I really shouldn’t be telling you this since it’s an ongoing case, but I get that this information is very important to you.”

The couple was stunned to find out this information. It took moments before either of them could form a single sentence. “Human trafficking? Ohara is involved in something like this? Does Shuichi know is the question? Wait, that’s stupid, of course, he knows. That would explain him not saying anything specific when he was talking about Ohara being mad about work…” The realization dawned on Rantaro as he finished speaking. His cup suddenly slipped from his hands and his face paled.

“Shit, Taro what’s wrong?” Kaito’s voice was laced with worry as he tried to move his boyfriend from being close to the shattered cup on the ground. Rantaro took a few deep breaths before looking at Kaito. His voice cracked as he spoke.

“Sh-Shuichi last night...remember what he said? ‘If you couldn’t protect me the first time...what makes you think you can protect me now?’ I think...I think the reason he never came home was…” Kaito and Maki both seemed to catch onto what Rantaro was realizing and seemed just as shocked and terrified as he did. “They must have taken him…oh my god. All this time, I spent thinking that he hated us and that we weren’t good enough, but how could I know that was the reason? He wouldn’t have come to us for help if he hated us like I thought he did…” Kaito rubbed Rantaro’s back as he tried to help him calm down.

“Then we have to help him obviously. If what you’re saying is true, then I’m certain that he didn’t want this.” Maki pulled her phone out of her pocket and held it in her free hand. “We just recently detained one of his men. I could talk to Kirigiri and see if she’d be able to get us in to talk to him. We can ask him if he knows anything about Shuichi, maybe even possibly offer him something if he gives us the information that we’re looking for.”

“Yeah, that could work. If Kirigiri will let us that is. Can you message her now?” Maki nodded and opened her phone, quickly typing a message to her boss. Kaito and Rantaro watched her fingers fly across the screen before she hit send. “Alright, now we just wait.”

* * *

Kyoko Kirigiri led the three through large doors and down long halls. “Hopefully he has the information that you need. I informed him that if he cooperated that he’d get a good deal. Maybe a few perks are what we were considering.” She stopped in front of a one-way window. Inside the room was a man sitting with his hands handcuffed to the table. “We’ve reduced his mobility so he shouldn’t be able to try anything. If you want, Maki or I can go in with you to ensure that he behaves.” The head detective looked at the two, waiting for a response.

The boyfriends made eye contact and nodded. “We’d like Maki to come in with us, please. I don’t underestimate your ability to make him talk, but I feel like Maki definitely, gives off a more threatening aura.” Maki nodded as Kyoko opened the door.

“Be careful. When you’re ready to come back out, just knock on the door. I can hear everything out here since there are cameras, so I may have to intervene if it’s getting too much.” She stood back and allowed the three to enter. Rantaro and Kaito sat down at the table well Maki stood in the corner, seemingly glaring daggers at the culprit. The man smiled as he looked at the two in front of him.

“So you’re the ones that wanted to talk to me I’m assuming? I really wasn’t expecting that. I was assuming that it was some old police chief or detective. I don’t know you either. So, what can I do to help you two? I want to get this over with since I was promised an award for my cooperation.” Rantaro swallowed and grabbed onto Kaito’s hand under the table.

“What do you know about Saihara Shuichi?” 

“Saihara Shuichi huh? That’s why you wanted to talk. Well, I can say that I know a lot about him. I became very acquaintanced with him this past year.” Something about his words didn’t sit well with the couple.

“We know that you worked for Ohara Jun’ichi. We know he’s a human trafficker. We know he has a connection to Saihara.” The man’s eyes glistened in amusement.

“You wanna know more about the boss’s toy? You must have known him prior then. I could tell you tales about that one.”

“Then tell us them.”

“I was there the night we took him. It was amusing honestly. Once he realized he was being followed he tried to speed up. He kept screaming for help, tried to grab his phone to call or message someone, but we took that quickly. Once we had him gagged and tied up, it was pretty easy transferring him to the location we worked at. A few days after we got him there is when the boss came. He took one look at him and decided he was gonna keep him. He wouldn’t stop talking about how good he looked with tears running down his cheeks. He said he was well behaved too. Didn’t fight him at all. Though he’d always complain that he’d apologize to some people named Rantaro and Kaito whenever they did anything together.”

His words caused the two’s hearts to skip a beat.  _ Shuichi was kidnapped. He’s in danger. Oh god, he’s in danger. He’s with a human trafficker who abuses him. _ Kaito squeezed Rantaro’s hand underneath the table. He returned it with his own squeeze. Rantaro didn’t take his gaze off the man. “What else can you tell us?”

“Well, I can tell you that he’s not allowed to go outside much, not like he likes going outside at all anyways. So if you’re looking for him, you won’t find him easily. The boss normally has him on a tight leash. I do know that he loves to spoil him so they go out on all these fancy dates and shit.” The man looked at the one-way mirror, almost as if he could see Kyoko through it. “Are we done now? I believe I was promised a present in exchange for this information.” Maki moved from the corner and spoke for the first time since they entered.

“You will get your end of the deal soon. Guards will be coming soon to escort you back. I suggest you behave and go with them quietly.” The man nodded as Rantaro and Kaito stood up. Maki knocked on the door, signaling for Kyoko to open it. The three made their way out of the interrogation room, and the next 30 minutes seemed to pass in a blur as Maki brought the two back to their apartment. She made the two sit down as she made them tea. “I know it’s a lot to take in right now...how are you two feeling?”

“I...I don’t really know? Like a dumbass...I thought he was just done with us…” Rantaro ran his hands through his hair. “I’m a shitty boyfriend. He got kidnapped. He probably would never forgive us...no, forgive me. Now he’s stuck in that horrible place with him” Kaito pulled him into a hug.

“It’s gonna be okay babe. We’ll help him. We’ll save him and get him away from Ohara.” Kaito kissed the top of his head as Rantaro leaned into his touch. Just then, there was a quick knock on their door. Maki sighed and stood up.

“I’ll get that. I think it might be Kaede or Miu. I told them I’d be over here today.” The dark-haired girl made her way to the door, grabbing the handle and pulling it open. Her eyes seemed to widen a little as she spoke. “Wait...what are you doing here?”


End file.
